Passion
by briananewcomb12
Summary: Kevin finds himself low on money, so what lengths will he go to for his passion of dancing? One shot.


"Passion"

_A KevEdd One Shot_

_I suggest listening to the songs I put in this one shot. Have you watched Magic Mike? Well, haaay. ;)_ Enjoy~

For as long as Kevin could remember, he loved to dance. When he was 4, his mother forced him into tap and ballet until he was about 8. Then from then on, he took hip-hop classes until he was about 18. His passion was to dance, and to let people see him dancing. That is, everyone except his friends. No one knew about his obsession, but they always wondered how his movements were so fluid in his athletics. After high school, he finally admitted to his best friend, Nathan Goldberg, of his passion. Nat simply responded with, "I KNEW IT! The muscles in your leg's are killer sexy." Kevin responded to that, by hitting his friend in the jaw. But in a friendly way of course.

Eventually, Kevin stopped paying for his classes because of money issues. His mother had left him and his father alone. Kevin's father's job could barely pay any bills, and Kevin began jumping from job to job. Going from mall retails to working in a bike garage. Eventually, they had to sell their house and move to a run down apartment in a sketchy part of town. Kevin's father worked overtime, but Kevin knew he had to do something more. Between when Kevin was 19 to 20, he found himself dancing on the street with a tip jar next to him. He'd break a sweat and show everyone that passed what he was made of. Usually he would make around $40 on a good day. But one faithful day, a tall, lanky man handed Kevin a card, saying he shouldn't waste his talent. The card read "Peppermint's Dance Club." All that Kevin needed to see was the word dance, and he was in.

Three days later, he showed up and got the surprise of his life when he saw the inside of the club. There was a giant stage with what seemed like a catwalk. Then at the front and back of the stage were stripper poles. He thought to himself, 'Oh shit…' but he still went through with it. His first night dancing, and stripping, he brought home over $200, plus $50 the owner owed him for dancing. He was hooked ever since.

Now at 23, he is the main attraction at Peppermint's. He now brings home over $500 a night, on a rough night. He attracts the women, and then men. Kevin had always had a fascination for the opposite sex, but he never pursued it. He mostly just found himself pleasing others for their money. It soon became nothing more than a job to him, and he soon lost the passion he had for dancing.

Kevin made his way backstage at Peppermint's an hour before the show would start. The other dancers, there were 4 of them, were backstage doing their routine before performing, whether it be taking a shot, taking some kind of drug, or sticking their dick in a pump. Kevin just stared at himself in the mirror, debating on what song he would be dancing to tonight. He'd been practicing a few solo songs, and he was pretty sure he had one in mind.

The lights began to flicker on and off, and screams filled the entire club. Kevin knew they'd have a full house tonight, due to the fact that it was a Saturday night. The song, "My Life" by Slaughterhouse began to play. One at a time the dancers made their way out onto the stage. Of course since Kevin was the main attraction, he took the middle spot of the group. They danced so well; people could only wish they could dance that well. The dipped, they jumped, they kicked, and rolled their bodies like professional dancers.

Part way through the song, a more upbeat song cut in. The dancers went out into the crowd to pick a "victim" to dance on. Kevin glanced around quickly and found a girl sitting at the back table. He jumped on the table, making sure to put everything into the girls face. He grinned as he grinded against the girl. Kevin looked to his left to see a tall, skinny man standing off to the side sipping a drink. It looked like a margarita from where Kevin was. The guy looked some what familiar to Kevin, but he shrugged it off as a repeat customer. He smirked and jumped off the table to head back on the stage. The group danced for about a minute together, then four of them retreated to the back room so they could all begin their solo songs.

Kevin quickly got dressed, throwing on a white wife beater, black sweatpants, a white hoodie, and his trademark red hat. For awhile, Kevin just stared at himself in the mirror. He then began to practice his routine, making sure to never break eye contact with his reflection. Kevin was the third dancer to do his solo. Kevin stood behind the curtains while the announcer spoke about Kevin.

"Alright, alright, alright!" The announcer spoke. "Our next dancer, you all know him very well. He _really_ knows how to get you girls going." He drug out 'really' longer than he should've. The song "Pony" began to play, making the girls scream louder. "Everyone give a warm hello to… Special K!"

The curtains opened, and Kevin kept his head down, with his hat over his eyes. He rolled his head around, then stepped forward, sliding out of his jacket in a very sexy way. Immediately, he began to roll his body along with beat of the song. He knew he had everyone's eyes on his movements. He loved the sound of people cheering for him; it gave him such a rush.

Kevin moved smoothly across the stage on his knees, popping his hips as he moved so. He jumped up on his feet, then slid out of his shirt making the girls scream even louder. He smirked, then moved to the front of the stage, then did a backflip off of it. He moved between the girls sitting down, making sure to grind against one of them every so often. Girls were shoving money in his clothes left and right. He made his way to the back where the tall guy was standing. The man hadn't moved, so it was easy for Kevin to spot him. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a black tie. The tie was slightly undone, and he wore black slacks. 'He must've left work to come straight here..' Kevin thought as he moved closer to the man. The guy had nearly shoulder length black hair, and amazing bone structure on his face. 'He must be gay… this is guy's dance club..'

Kevin jumped on the table right in front of the man, smiling deviously. The man straightened up his back while glancing Kevin, who was now shirtless, up and down. Kevin was ripped from years of dancing and athletics, so he had an amazing body. He saw the man's face flush, even in the dark lighting. Kevin sought an opportunity and moved closer to the man. The man backed up against the wall as Kevin grabbed his tie. The man was only slightly taller than Kevin, but they were still at eye level. Kevin grinded against the taller male. He smiled when he felt something hard as he pulled the man closer to him. Kevin pushed the male into the nearest chair, and got on his knees. He pushed the mans legs apart, then rolled up against his body in the most sexual way possible. He grinned when he looked at the male's crotch to see his growing erection. After years of dancing in a strip club, Kevin managed to learn how to control himself.

Kevin slowly pulled off his sweatpants, revealing a red thong, making numerous girls scream around him. The money fell out of his pants around where he dropped them. He kept his back toward the male, grinding against him harder. He felt the male push money into his thong when he turned around, so he just grinned and looked down at the male. The male smiled a little when Kevin pulled the money out, revealing a $100 bill. His eyes widened, and he tried to give the money back to the male, but the male refused, still smiling. Kevin noted the small gap between the males teeth, and he knew this guy from somewhere. But nothing rang a bell.

He leaned down into the males ear to yell, "Stay here after the show. If anyone asks you, tell them you're my ride." The male grinned and Kevin made his way backstage, making sure to pick up his money before he left. He showed the other dancers what the guy gave him and they all laughed and cheered.

"Seems like you got an admirer, K." One of the dancers said, putting on his next outfit.

"Yeah, tell her to get in line, huh!" Another one yelled, making others laugh. Kevin smirked and put his clothes back on. He glanced at the $100 bill and smiled.

After the entire club cleared out, the owner came backstage to give the dancers the money he owed them for dancing.

"Hey, K?" The owner called as Kevin began packing up his stuff.

"Yeah?" He glanced up, still shoving clothes and money into his duffle bag.

"There's some guy out there claiming to be your 'ride home.' That true, or just another fan boy?" Everyone laughed, including Kevin.

"Nah, it's legit man. I'll see ya guys." Kevin waved bye and headed out into the club, but a dancer stopped him.

"Hey, you comin' to the after party?" Kevin shook his head.

"I doubt it. I'm pretty tired." Kevin began walking out into the club once male was leaning against the bar, smirking at Kevin. Kevin smirked back and made his way toward the male. As he got closer, it finally hit him. Like a brick to the face, but he needed to be sure before Kevin made a fool of himself.

"D-do I know you from somewhere?" Kevin asked the male. The male shook his head, still grinning.

"I believe so. It seems our paths have crossed once again, Kevin Barr." The male smiled, and there was no way he could deny who was in front of him.

"How the hell do you know my…" Kevin glanced at the gap in between the males teeth and was in shock. "Double…Double Dee?" Kevin's eyes widened when the male nodded his head.

"Guilty." He smirked, crossing his arms. Kevin glanced Double Dee up and down, taking everything in. He no longer wore his beanie that he wouldn't be caught dead with. He hit his growth spurt, and obviously came out of the closet. Kevin smiled and moved closer to Double Dee.

"Well, there's an after party tonight. You feel like dancing?" He grinned, and this time Double Dee moved closer toward Kevin.

"After seeing you move on that stage, how on Earth could I say no?" He smiled and moved back against the bar. "Lead the way, Special K."

Kevin grinned and took Double Dee's hand. It seemed like he completely forgot about being tired.


End file.
